


Libre

by GoldStarGrl



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldStarGrl/pseuds/GoldStarGrl
Summary: Daniel's feeling good.A missing scene from 2.09.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	Libre

Daniel’s a modern, open-minded guy. He prides himself on that. 

He keeps up with current events and takes note of the words white guys aren’t supposed to say anymore. He drinks green tea and does yoga because being able to get his leg up that high is actually a _business necessity._ He watches every episode of _Game of Thrones_ and has an Instagram account he updates regularly, much to Sam and Anthony’s chagrin and repeated pleas to stop. 

He is _hip._ He is _twenty-first century._ He shouldn’t feel _weird_ about the _vibrator._

He tells himself that over and over again. There’s nothing untoward about it. It’s just a thing that he, an adult, owns. Bought with his own money, keeps in his own nightstand. When they first started sleeping together, Amanda had one of those old school magic wands they used sometimes. At first just on her, when he’d come and she needed the extra push, up against her clit while she gripped his shoulders and hung on, shaking a little, mouth falling open.

Then. 

They moved in together. They got the loan to start LaRusso Auto. He gave her an engagement ring. They played Never Have I Ever with a group of friends while waiting for bar trivia to start and Julie said _never have I ever made out with a guy in an elevator_ and Daniel took a drink, no, not because he was confused by the rules, because he had. The table went silent until Julie blurted out a story about dying her hair pink in high school and everybody laughed too hard at it. 

The two of sat cross legged on the mattress and talked about it that night, as much as Amanda could force out of him. Just the few boys he’d kissed, here and there. A couple in Jersey. One in Okinawa. _Kid stuff,_ he heard himself saying over and over again. _I love you. That’s all that matters._ Daniel's chest rose and fell in the deep, practiced way of trying to force himself to calm down. His hands were itching to call Mr. Miyagi, someone steady, who would know just what to say to fix this. But he couldn’t even fathom how to start that conversation. He’d never talked about this with anyone before. Damn that last drink, loosening his tongue.

And Amanda – his beautiful, perfect Amanda – didn’t freak out. She just pushed them horizontal on the bed and asked if he wanted to do a little more experimenting. He turned red, rigid. This is why he hadn’t meant to tell anybody. He didn’t want anything to change, for people – for _her_ – to look at him differently. 

He stayed angry and a little embarrassed all the way until she slid her vibrator back and forth against his cock, rubbing him until he couldn’t remember his own name, came harder than he could ever remember. His legs shook, his fingers scrabbled for purchase on her skin, her shoulders.

After that, he started to open up to the idea of marital aids.

So it’s sixteen years later. He’s lying on his back in their big, airy bedroom, turning it over in his hands, black, ribbed rubber with a button so big it concerned him. He listened for the silence in the house. Anthony’s at a friend’s. He thinks Sam might still be sleeping in after her party, but her room is on the other side of the house behind locked doors. Too far to hear any sounds that would make him want to drown himself, at any rate.

Amanda left to open the dealership, kissed his forehead and told him again how good last night was, that he earned coming in a little late. _Perks of being the boss._

It _was_ good. They screwed like rabbits, on the giggly, handsy side of drunk. He’s still feeling the effects in his looser shoulders, his slower heart beat. The strawberry-scented lube is still in grabbing distance, the screw top thrown off somewhere on the floor. 

He’s relaxed enough to let his fingers wander, push his boxers halfway down his thighs. He turns his vibrator on – he hates _calling_ it that, but not as much as his wife’s joking suggestion he _name_ it – runs it down his shaft, holds it under his balls. Does it again, again, getting hard. 

His eyes close as his mind wanders back over their fun night. The sweet, sticky drinks. The way Amanda’s hips looked in that clingy pink dress, spinning on the dance floor. Johnny’s blue eyes when he scrunched up his face, squeezed his hand tight. 

A hot pool of arousal fills the pit of his stomach, and his hand stutters.

Where did _that_ come from?

Daniel doesn’t open his eyes. That somehow feels like a surrender, facing up to something he doesn’t want to, ruining his good mood. He paws at the nightstand until he catches hold of the lube, squeezes it out cold onto his hands. He doesn’t do this a lot, not alone. Amanda thinks it’s hot, and half the fun is watching her get heavy-lidded and breathless while fucking him. 

But he’s still chill, right? He’s having a lazy morning. If it feels good, it can be good. He can take his time opening himself up with his fingers, blushing a little for an audience of no one. _Look how pink you are, LaRusso!_ he hears Johnny’s rough voice, teasing in his ear. _Just cause you like it up the ass doesn’t mean you have to act like such a girl._

Johnny had big hands, the kind that could span his entire waist, pull Daniel in tight. Force down his boxers and sweatpants. He exhales, adds his ring finger, remembers Johnny’s iron grip on Carmen’s hips last night. His whole body starts to feel warmer. If Johnny touched him like that, backed him into a wall, ground his cock against his, would he fight back? Would he even want to?

He pushes in the vibrator, smelling way too much like artificial fruit, as slowly as he can – it _has_ been a while – and thinks about Johnny holding him hard against the wall, shoving his cock into him much rougher than this. Tight, burning, hot. That shit eating grin, nipping at his neck. _That’s a good boy, LaRusso. Just sit there and take it._

Daniel pushes his shoulders into the mattress, knees jumping. He twists the toy sharply at the base, working it in and out. He’s not in his bedroom, anymore, he’s letting Johnny Lawrence pound into him, squeezing his thigh, pressing sharp kisses against his jaw. That hair, still thick, still so fucking _blonde_ , tickling against his forehead. Daniel feels him hit _that spot_ inside him, and his toes curl around the sheets. The vibration in his ass is making him shake all the way down, jaw slackening. _Johnny, fuck, harder, harder–_

He comes barely stroking his cock, just a loose grip while Johnny – no, no, the _vibrator_ – is deep inside him, flush against his prostate. His back is sweaty, stuck to his t-shirt, and he opens his eyes to blinding sunlight streaming through the shades. Every muscle in his body feels like jello, and all he can focus on is the quiet buzzing. 

“Fuck,” he gasps, as quietly as he can. He slams the back of his head against his pillow. “ _Fuck._ ”

He shouldn’t feel weird.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> the title is after the "cobra libre", a men's vibrator that daniel would completely freak out about the name of if he ever came across it


End file.
